familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hugh Longe (c1648-1708)
}} Hugh Longe was born in approximately 1648. A baptism record for him has not been located and the names of his parents and siblings are currently unknown. Hugh's surname has been spelt in various ways on official records. Spellings that have been located include Long. Longe and Longage. Longe is the most common usage found in connection to him. First Marriage There is a record of twins Hope and John being baptised to a 'Hugh Longo--" in Gwennap on 19th February 1666. Whether they are connected to out Hugh or not is yet to be determined. It is possible that Hugh had these children out of wedlock before his first marriage. Hugh married at woman by the name of Mary on the 17th November 1666 at Gwennap in Cornwall. The parish record lists his name as 'Longage' and does not provide a surname for Mary. Hugh and Mary settled in Gwennap and had four known children there. Two of the children, son's called William, died in infancy and were buried in Gwennap. First wife Mary was buried in Gwennap on the 24th September 1680. Second Marriage It appears that Hugh started a relationship with a woman by the name of Temperance Mitchell before his first wife had died. The couple had a child on the 19th February 1681, only 5 months after Mary's death. Interestingly, they called the child Mary. Hugh and Temperance were married on the 4th June 1681 in Gwennap. They stayed in the Gwennap community and had five known children there. Another son, Anthony would die in infancy and was buried in Gwennap on 14th May 1693. Death of Wife Hugh's wife Temperance was buried on the 3rd September 1693 in Gwennap, aged approximately 32 years. She was buried only 3 months after her son Anthony, and her youngest surviving child was only 3 years old at the time. Death Hugh died and was buried in Gwennap on the 2nd February 1708, aged approximately 60 years. His youngest child was 18 years old at the time of his death. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;"|'Children of Hugh and Mary Longe' |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;"|'Children of Hugh and Temperance Longe' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"Bigg Family Home Page", (http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/b/i/g/Malcolm-Bigg/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0558.html), page for Hugh Longe and Temperance *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=805343), marriage of Hugh Longage and Mary *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=805464), marriage of Hugh Longe and Temperance Mitchell *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1812765), baptism of William Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1812885), baptism of Katherine Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1812986), baptism of William Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1813055), baptism of Grace Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1813197), baptism of Mary Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1813330), baptism of Temperance Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1813498, baptism of Margarett Longe *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1813722), baptism of Anthony Long *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2249964), burial of Hugh Long *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2249341), burial of Temperance Long *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1813660), baptism of Hugh Coombs *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1812458), baptism of Hope Longo-- *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1812457), baptism of John Longo- Category:Born in Category:Married in 1681 Category:Married in Gwennap Category:Died in 1708 Category:Died in Gwennap